blupeadosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Abuso infantil
El persistente problema del abuso de niños en la secta Hare Krishna El siguiente texto ―escrito en inglés por una tal Bhaktin Miriam― nos fue enviado por email a mediados de septiembre de 2004. Lo corregimos un poco y lo publicamos en este sitio web Blupeados (en septiembre de 2004). Violación de niños y niñas en los Hare Krishna: ¿un problema obsoleto? Alguien tiene que quejarse acerca del problema persistente del abuso de niños en ISKCONISKCON es el acrónimo de la International Society for Krishna Consciousness (Asociación Internacional para la Conciencia de Krishna). Esto no es una cosa del pasado: está ocurriendo ahora mismo. No vale de nada pedirles ayuda a los líderes de ISKCON porque son ellos los que están causando este problema en primer lugar ya que deliberadamente han cubierto y protegido a los abusadores de niños que ellos favorecen. Es nuestra responsabilidad moral detener esta práctica ahora mismo para poder restaurar la integridad de nuestro compromiso con los niños que ya han sido víctimas del abuso sexual. ISKCON está haciendo mofa de esta situación muy seria, haciendo creer a las víctimas y el mundo entero que en serio quiere hacer todo lo posible para resolver el problema del abuso de niños, pero los acontecimientos actuales prueban de que esto no es cierto. Primero examinemos algunas de las causas posibles del abuso de niños en ISKCON. Śrīla Prabhupāda estableció su primera escuela formal gurukula en 1971. Pero antes de 1986, todos los gurukulas que eran tambien áshrams o internados cerraron sus puertas, con excepción de las escuelas de Vrindâvan y de Mâyapur, en la India. El informe del Dr. Burke Rocheford Según el informe del Dr. Burke Rochford titulado «Abuso de niños en el movimento Hare Krishna (1971-1986)», que fue publicado en el Diario de Comunicaciones de ISKCON (volumen 6, n.º 1, de junio de 1988), hay tres factores determinantes que cuando están combinados crean un contexto propicio al abuso de niños: ::Los factores son el sánkirtan,Originalmente el sánscrito harināma saṅkīrtaṇa sánkirtan significa ‘canto congregacional del nombre de Hari Krishna’, pero en la práctica, en ISKCON la palabra sánkirtan representa meramente la «distribución» (eufemismo por ‘venta’) de los libros de Śrīla Prabhupāda, y finalmente la venta de cualquier producto ―como inciensos (zahumerios), perfumes o stickers (calcomanías)― en las calles con el fin de mantener económicamente el centro de prédica donde vive cada devoto sankirtanero. El concepto de ‘canto congregacional del nombre de Hari Krishna’ se reserva exclusivamente a la palabra harināma járinam. En ISKCON, «salir a harinām» o «hacer harinām» significa recorrer las calles en grupo, con las ropas devocionales, cantando el mantra Hare Krishna y otras canciones en sánscrito o en bengalí. la carencia de ayuda institucional para los gurukulis (pupilos) y la exclusión del control de los padres en el gurukula. Los niños son abusados en parte porque no son realmente valorados por los líderes ni por sus propios padres, quienes aceptaron otras justificaciones ofrecidas por la dirección para no responsabilizarse de la vida de sus hijos. ::Los líderes no vieron ninguna razón para invertir recursos en el gurukula porque creían que este sistema de enseñanza no podría fallar, dado que Śrīla Prabhupāda les había profetizado sobre el elevado estado espiritual de los niños. ... Sin la mano de obra gratuita de los devotos padres que se dedicaban al sánkirtan, la estabilidad financiera de ISKCON quedaría en peligro. La solución estaba en las escuelas gurukula, porque aliviaban a los padres de las cargas de niños. Esto les daba la oportunidad de trabajar en sánkirtan por tiempo completo... ::El sánkirtan representó la fundación del mundo sectario de ISKCON y los elitistas sanniasis del movimiento tomaron medidas para asegurar que fuese protegida contra los efectos deletéreos asociado con la expansión de matrimonio y de la vida familiar. Mientras que inicialmente fueron establecidos para educar espiritualmente a los niños de la secta, los gurukulas en última instancia sirvieron para los intereses de la actividad misionera de ISKCON y a la necesidad de reunir el dinero para mantener el modo comunal de la vida del movimiento.... tomando la opinión del liderazgo acerca los gurukulas y de su propósito, no pudo proporcionar la ayuda necesaria para mantener a una institución educativa.... a través de su existencia los gurukulas funcionaron sin suficiente personal, financiamiento y cuidado ... Se convirtió en una institución definida por la negligencia, el aislamiento y la marginalización. Debido a estas calidades, los gurukulas también se convirtieron en un contexto en lo cual los niños de ISKCON llegaron hacer sometidos al abuso sexual. Esencialmente, el Dr. Rochford está ilustrando que hemos abandonado a nuestros niños porque pusimos más valor en distribuir los sagrados libros de Śrīla Prabhupāda antes que en la salud, la seguridad y la educación de nuestros niños. Todos los hemos abandonado: sus padres, los líderes y los devotos de tropa. Los abandonamos porque creímos lo que decía Śrīla Prabhupāda: los niños nacidos dentro del movimiento eran almas avanzadas, con muchos nacimientos anteriores como devotos. Cuando los niños de los gurukulas se hicieron adultos, comenzaron a contar sus horrorosas historias sobre el abuso sexual y moral en manos de sus profesores y vigilantes. Informe de Bhārata Śreṣṭha Dās Según el informe de Bhārata Śreṣṭha Prabhu titulado «La respuesta de ISKCON al abuso de niños: 1990-1998» (publicado en el Diario de Comunicaciones de ISKCON, volumen 6, n.º 1, de junio de 1998): ::En mayo de 1996, en la reunión del GBC (Comisión de Gobierno de ISKCON) en Alachua (Florida), un grupo de los antiguos estudiantes del gurukula fueron invitados a hablar. Detallaron terribles casos de sufrimiento de manos de las autoridades de los gurukulas, que redujeron a lágrimas a toda la audiencia. Virtualmente cada exestudiante en la conferencia (que habían atendido a las escuelas durante los últimos veinte años) había sido tanto víctima como testigo. Los niños sufrieron la negación de asistencia médica para enfermedades peligrosas con peligro de muerte, heridas serias, contusiones, dientes rotos, narices quebradas, marcas de cicatriz de castigo con varas, abuso sexual repetido, e incluso violaciones homosexuales a punta de cuchillo. ::Los perpetradores de estos crímenes muy serios no eran nadie más que sus profesores, los jóvenes líderes del áshram (brahmachārīs célibes de veintitantos años), los administradores y en algunos poco casos incluso sannyāsīs y gurus de ISKCON. Una generación entera de niños había sido sometidos al tratamiento horrendo de manos de sus cuidadores, entregados por sus padres, que no pensaron si hacían lo mejor para sus niños. Los niños, ahora adultos, se habían quejado siempre, pero nadie los escuchó. Hay que preguntarse cómo esto habría podido pasar y por tanto tiempo. No hay respuesta fácil, pero es debido a la actitud general de que en ISKCON los niños no son una prioridad. Examinaremos esto más adelante, pero primero echaremos una ojeada a lo que se ha hecho para resolver el problema del abuso de niños hasta el momento presente. Resoluciones del GBC (Comisión de Gobierno de ISKCON) Tomó un largo tiempo para que ISKCON finalmente enfrentara el problema del abuso sexual de sus niños. En 1990, en las reuniones anuales del GBC en Máyapur, se presentó la resolución 90-119 para rectificar las alegaciones futuras de abuso sexual contra los niños. La resolución 90-119 solamente se trataba de la aplicación de prevención del abuso de niños y no de la rehabilitación de las víctimas. Sus pautas no llevaron ninguna fuerza de la ley; entonces, era con una eficacia inaplicable. Por lo tanto, ocho años después (en 1998) en la reunión anual del GBC en Máyapur la resolución 98-305 fue pasada para remediar esas cuestiones. En 1997, el GBC estableció un destacamento de fuerzas del abuso de niños para desarrollar un plan comprensivo para poner en cuenta los casos pasados, presentes y futuros del abuso de niños. En 1998 en la reunión anual del GBC en Máyapur, el GBC aprobó el establecimiento de la APVC (la Asociación para la Protección de los Niños Vaisnavas, en inglés), que abrió sus puertas en abril de 1998. El propósito de la Oficina de la Protección de Niños era resolver casos antiguos y actuales del abuso de niños en ISKCON; para cuidar a las víctimas del abuso de niños en ISKCON estableciendo un programa de subvención para financiar y las remisiones para la terapia, así como oportunidades vocacionales y educativas y establecer un procedimiento para hacer una investigación sobre los antecedentes de los voluntarios y empleados en nuestras escuelas, templos y proyectos y establecer equipos de proteción de niños por todo ISKCON, de educar a niños, a padres, a encargados y a otros sobre la protección de niños. Desafortunadamente la mayoría de los templos todavía no tienen un equipo de protección de niños y sus miembros no tienen conocimiento de los principios de la protección de niños. En su totalidad e individualmente, ISKCON no ha educado a sus miembros a cómo proteger a sus niños del abuso sexual. Exabusados organizados Como resultado de la reunión del GBC en mayo de 1996 en Alachua, Florida, se abrió una organización independiente manejada por los exalumnos de los gurukulas. Esto, según Bhārata Śreṣṭha Prabhu, era una respuesta espontánea de «los participantes de la reunión». Esta organización se llama Niños de Krishna, Inc. y está formado por la primera y segunda generación de devotos nacidos dentro del movimiento. Los Niños de Krishna, Inc. apoyan, fomentan y protegen el adelanto educativo, económico, emocional y espiritual de los niños del movimiento Hare Krishna con nuestros programas de subvención, una red de información y recursos. El sitio web de Los Niños de Krishna, Inc. declara que dentro de su programa de subvención, ofrecen la ayuda para educación, terapia y otros proyectos sin fines de lucro. Defectos de las leyes interinas contra el abuso sexual Según el informe de Bhārata Śreṣṭha Prabhu, había varios defectos en las resoluciones del GBC que trataban sobre el abuso de niños. Dos de tales defectos eran: «Huecos que los abusadores pueden utilizar si tienen amigos en posiciones altas» y «el procedimiento de quejas en donde se ponen las decisiones finales en manos de personas que pueden no estar calificados para emitir un jucio final». Desafortunadamente, estos dos defectos ya están siendo aprovechados. Pedófilos que tienen «amigos en posiciones altas» realmente se han aprovechado de su buena fortuna y han cabildeado con éxito de modo que pudieron ser protegidos por los líderes de ISKCON para no tener que seguir los mandatos de la APVC (la Asociación para la Protección de los Niños Vaisnavas). Un abusador sin castigo Un caso reciente tiene que ver con un devoto líder a quien los miembros de la APVC (Asociación para la Protección de los Niños Vaisnavas) determinaron que hace diez años él violó a una niña de 13 años de edad. Este caso fue investigado y juzgado el 26 de julio de 2002. La Oficina para la Protección de Niños envió un informe a cada uno de los presidentes de templo, GBC y gurus acerca de este violador. El informe estipula que este devoto violador no puede dar clases, asumir cargos administrativos ni dirigir kīrtanas (cantos de congregación). Pero los líderes de ISKCON han permitido deplorablemente que este hombre haga exactamente todo lo antedicho. Ahora mismo hay un anuncio en Internet que enumera el nombre de esta persona como uno de los dignatarios en una celebración grande que se sostendrá en Boston el 24 y 26 de septiembre de este año (2004). El mes pasado, el 12 de junio de 2004, yo fui desconcertada y francamente encolerizada a ver a este devoto conduciendo el kīrtan en una de las carretas del Ratha-Yatra durante el desfile en Nueva York a través de la Quinta Avenida. Incluso hablé con uno de los líderes de Nueva York algunos meses atrás acerca de este devoto violador y el líder me dio su palabra personal que él tratará de hacer todo lo posible para llevar este asunto a otros líderes de ISKCON. ¿Tenía yo alguna razón de sentirme con esperanza por su promesa? Kirtanero violador Parece que no, porque este devoto violador estuvo aquí el mes pasado como un líder del kīrtan para el Ratha-Yatra de Nueva York y mientras que caminé alrededor del parque llamado Washington Square durante las festividades del Ratha-Yatra, un devoto repartía unos papeles de anuncio para un programa que se va a llevar a cabo en Boston del 24 al 26 de septiembre de 2004. Una de las personas enumeradas en esos volantes (junto con otros gurus y Malatī Devī) es este mismo devoto violador de quien estoy hablando. Malatī Devī (miembra del GBC): encubridora A propósito, llamo la atención a Malatī Devī porque he leído una carta que ella escribió y que fue publicada en el sitio web Chakra.org desafiando a cualquier persona que pueda darle alguna prueba de que el ISKCON está cubriendo el abuso sexual de niños. Ella misma, que es miembra del GBC, recibió específicamente una carta (aunque podrían ser varias) enviada por el director anterior de la APVC (la Asociación para la Protección de los Niños Vaisnavas), donde él se quejaba y buscaba su ayuda porque ese devoto violador estaba rompiendo los mandatos de la Oficina de la Protección de Niños, con la bendición de los líderes de ISKCON. ¿Hizo algo sobre eso Malatī? Aparentemente no, ya que ella también está enumerada junto con el nombre de ese perpetrador en el papel de invitación y en otros avisos para el acontecimiento que se va a llevar a cabo en Boston. Los violadores dan clase En el boletín de noticias del templo de la Segunda Avenida 26 (el primer templo que abrió Śrīla Prabhupāda, que también es llamado «Regalos Incomparables»), de agosto-septiembre de 2002, hay un aviso de que este devoto violador dará una clase el 23 de agosto de 2002. El verano pasado, yo también estaba personalmente presente en el templo de la Segunda Avenida 26 donde oí una de sus conferencias del devoto violador. Esta conferencia ocurrió más de un año después de que la Oficina para la Protección de los Niños publicó su informe sobre el devoto violador. Estaba también presente en el Ratha-Yatra anual de Nueva York que occurio dos meses anteriores en el 29 de junio de 2003 en lo cual este devoto era uno de los líderes de kīrtan. En hecho, los devotos de Nueva York publicaron un artículo agradable en Dipika.org titulado «New York Ratha-Yatra Ki-jai!» En ese artículo, el devoto violador fue nombrado al lado de muchos gurus de ISKCON que también participaron en el Ratha-Yatra de Nueva York. Estaba también presente en un programa enorme organizado por el templo de la Segunda Avenida 26 en el 28 de junio de 2003, que ocurrió en el Centro de Arte de Ángel Orensanz, una exsinagoga. Radhanath Swami, Sacinandana Swami, otros líderes de Nueva York y una enorme muchedumbre de devotos atendieron a ese programa. El devoto violador era el único líder de kīrtan en ese largo y loco kīrtan sostenido esa noche (vea por favor el artículo: «Ecstasy on the Lower East Side» en internet). Un día cuando visitaba el sitio web del templo de la Segunda Avenida 26, encontré que el devoto violador estaba presentado en su sección de los acontecimientos anteriores. Lo presentan en dos diversos acontecimientos con los títulos siguientes: «Maha Hárinam en Times Square con devoto violador que ocurrió el 19 de octubre de 2002» y «Hárinam vía Broadway con devoto violador: Un hárinam asombroso a través de las calles del Lower East Side con el famoso kirtanero, devoto violador», que ocurrió en 23 de agosto de 2002. Hay un total de cinco fotografías de él conduciendo kīrtanas en ese sitio web. Este sitio web también tiene un archivo de audio donde aparece la voz del devoto violador cantando. (Nota de la autora: Poco despues de la publicación de este artículo el 2 de agosto de 2004 en Chakra.org, el sitio web del templo de la Segunda Avenida 26, sacó todas estas fotos y cambió los títulos.). En Nueva York y quizás también en otras comunidades de devotos, hay un CD que se ha vendido en cantidades, titulado «Ecstasy en el Lower East Side». Contiene escenas del kīrtan del devoto violador. De hecho, tengo ese CD en mi hogar. Violadores en el templo de Puerto Rico Mientras que leía el sitio web de Dipika.org,, encontré el 28 de junio de 2003 un artículo titulado, «Puerto Rico adopta un templo» con la declaración siguiente: «El presidente del templo es A, quien es uno de los presidentes de templo más dedicados, trabajadores y desinteresados que conocí». En el sitio web de Dipika.org, en su sección de OldChakra.com encontré un artículo titulado «Empleo de Navidad en Puerto Rico» donde dice lo siguiente: «Nosotros en Amrita Internacional ―una sociedad de cuatro devotos que incluyen al presidente del templo y al representante de la GBC para Puerto Rico, su gracia devoto A― estamos buscando devotos responsables para empleo de Navidad en nuestras alamedas en Puerto Rico». En Dipika.org había también un artículo del 5 de enero de 2004, titulado «El templo de Puerto Rico necesita nuevos pujaris». El artículo decía lo siguiente: «Nosotros hemos tenido un cambio en la gerencia aquí en ISKCON, Colina Nueva de Govardan, Puerto Rico; el último presidente del templo devoto violador ya no se encuentra aquí». Es curioso que este artículo fue publicado el 5 de enero de 2004, pero según un presidente de templo con quien hablé y quien sera innombrado, el devoto violador estaba presente en la reunión de los presidentes de templos algunos meses atrás. No sé en qué capacidad él assistía a esa reunión de presidentes, pero él estaba allí. Dayananda Prabhú Me encontré personalmente con el presidente del templo de la 26 Segunda Avenida, Prabhú Dayananda, el 27 de marzo de 2004 y le informé de mis preocupaciones con respecto al devoto violador. Él me dijo que hasta hace poco tiempo él no sabía nada acerca de la decisión de la Oficina de la Protección de Niños sobre la destitución del devoto violador. Pero es muy raro que ninguno de los líderes y gurus presentes en el Ratha-Yatra de Nueva York del 2003 tampoco supiera nada de esto, aun cuando la Oficina de la Protección de Niños envió un informe de este juicio sobre la violación de la niña de 13 años a todos los líderes y gurus de ISKCON. Es muy raro que durante más de un año ninguno de los líderes de ISKCON se haya molestado en contarle a Dayananda Prabhú acerca de este devoto violador, después de que la Oficina de la Protección de Niños publicara su informe sobre el devoto A? En este último Ratha-Yatra de Nueva York, ningún líder de Nueva York puede decir que no sabe acerca de los hechos comprobados de violación de ese devoto. El compromiso de ISKCON con las víctimas de abuso El devoto violador está apelando la decisión de CPO (Oficina para la Protección de Niños), de lo que él tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo. Pero, hasta que el procedimiento de reviso sea concluido, él debe seguir los mandatos de la Oficina de Protección de Niños. Por otra parte, los líderes de ISKCON tienen la responsabilidad y la obligación moral de asegurar de que los mandatos del devoto violador sean cumplidos, igual tambien como el resto de los mandatos de los otros perpetradores. Dejando que el devoto violador haya dado clases, haya conducido kīrtans, haya vendido sus CDs y haya sido el presidente del templo de Puerto Rico (aunque ya no lo es) demuestra que los líderes de ISKCON no son muy serios en proteger los derechos de las víctimas y ni tienen compasión por sus sufrimientos. ¿Entonces dónde está su compromiso con las víctimas del abuso sexual de niños? La leyes no se aplican a los líderes de la secta Junto con los devotos comunes que cometen y cometerán más abusos de niños, los líderes que desde ahora abusen de algún niño o niña también deben ser puestos como responsables ante el mismo grado de la ley y deben seguir los mismos procedimientos que cualquier otro. Simplemente porque alguien es guru o líder no significa que la ley no se aplica a él y que sus amigos deben hacer una excepción y darles un tratamiento preferencial y por supuesto, nunca deben ser exentos de siguir los mandatos de la Oficina de la Protección de Niños como el devoto violador y otros lo hicieron. Otro violador: el devoto encargado del restaurante de ISKCON Vrindâvana Otro caso actual de un violador que tiene «amigos en posiciones altas» es el encargado del restaurante del templo de ISKCON en Vrindâvana (India). Se demostró que realizó abuso sexual con varias adolescentes. La Oficina de Protección de Niños ha intentado de traer atención a este caso con varios líderes, pero todavía esta persona ha mantenido su posición debido a sus conexiones. Y él continúa acosando a las muchachitas adolescentes. Hay muchos otros ejemplos asi como este a través de ISKCON. Sannyāsī guru violador protegido por el GBC Incluso los líderes de ISKCON y el GBC han llegado hasta el colmo por intervenir en algunos casos que deberían sido investigados por la Oficina de la Protección de Niños simplemente porque el devoto violador acusado tenía una posición de influencia. Uno de estos casos implicó a un sannyāsī que inicia discípulos. Él abusó sexualmente de una niña preadolescente. El GBC no permitió a que la Oficina de la Protección de Niños investigara ese caso. Dhanurdhāra Swāmī (abusador) y Ravīndra Swarūpa (encubridor) Otro caso donde el GBC se metió a proteger al perpetrador es en el caso bien publicado de Dhanurdhāra Swāmī, un sannyāsī y guru iniciador. En su caso, Ravīndra Swarūpa Dās que era entonces la cabeza del comité ejecutivo del GBC, se metió en favor de Dhanurdhāra Swāmī y volcó la decisión oficial de Dhanurdhāra Swāmī por la Oficina de Protección de Niños donde decía que no se le permitía dirigir ceremonias de la iniciación. Hasta hoy en día, los devotos de ISKCON no han recibido ninguna explicación racional de por qué Ravīndra Swarūpa Dās hizo esto (con excepción de que él lo hizo para proteger a su amigo). Pude abrirle los ojos personalmente a una de mis conocidas que deseaba ser iniciada por Dhanurdhāra Swāmī sin tener mucho conocimiento de las actividades de su guru. Las únicas cosas que ella sabía eran muy incompletas e inexactas. Así pues, le di una copia de la decisión oficial acerca de Dhanurdhāra Swāmī escrita por la Oficina de Protección de Niños, que se puede encontrar en internet. Romapāda Swami (encubridor) Entonces procedí a informar a las autoridades del templo de Nueva York que estaba por ocurrir una ceremonia de iniciación desautorizada. Pero descubrí que ellos estaban bien enterados de todo eso y que de hecho lo apoyaban. Cuando me puse en contacto con Romapāda Mahārāja, el GBC correspondiente a Nueva York. Él me dijo que yo no tenía ningun derecho de meterme en una ceremonia que iba ser sostenida en un hogar privado. Yo creo que eso es una escapatoria técnica: en ese momento ese hogar era la casa de su propia secretaria personal. Y ese hogar fue construido por los devotos y utilizado como centro de prédica. (Yo personalmente asistí allí por lo menos a un programa). El rol del GBC (Comisión de Gobierno de ISKCON) Además de volcar una porción importante de la Decisión Oficial de la CPO (Oficina para la Protección de Niños), el GBC y los líderes de ISKCON permitieron que Dhanurdhāra Mahārāja violara otras restricciones. Para información adicional sobre esto, lea por favor mi artículo «Dhanurdhāra Mahārāja debería haber seguido los mandatos del ICOCP» y el artículo de Kṛṣṇacandra Dās títulado «Reacción al pronunciamiento del GBC acerca del abuso de niños». Ambos artículos escritos en inglés se encuentran en la sección OldChakra del sitio web Dipika.org. El informe sobre Dhanurdhāra Mahārāja dice: «En caso de que Dhanurdhāra Swāmī viola cualesquiera de los puntos de esta decisión, entonces su conexión con ISKCON será suspendida hasta que su caso sea repasado por este grupo». Aun así él sigue siendo parte de ISKCON y es un guru que inicia aunque él había violado otros mandatos de la Oficina de la Protección de Niños que no fueron volcadas por el comité ejecutivo del GBC. El destino postcarismático de un «transplante religioso» Según Dhīra Govinda Dās, el director anterior de la CPO (Oficina para la Protección de Niños), en su artículo titulado «Los Hare Krishna y el abuso de niños», publicado en el libro The Hare Krishna movement: the postcharismatic fate of a religious transplant (‘el movimiento Hare Krishna: el destino poscarismático de un transplante religioso’): ::Actualmente hay algunos otros casos que implican a devotos con posiciones en la dirección del movimiento. El proceso estándar de la APVC (la Asociación para la Protección de los Niños Vaisnavas) es criticado por los líderes de ISKCON, que creen que ―como se cree que sucedía en las primeras épocas de ISKCON― los devotos violadores deben ser libres de utilizar sus experiencias al servicio de ISKCON, sin ser substancialmente inhibidos por restricciones de la APVC. Por supuesto, esto es otra manera de decir que los niños no son una prioridad en ISKCON, lo que es más importante es poder proteger la reputación de los devotos violadores que son favorecidos por la gerencia de ISKCON. Este es el mismo tipo de mentalidad que hizo posible el problema del abuso de niños perpetuar todos estos años a través de ISKCON y como cualquier persona puede ver, esta mentalidad corrompida no ha cambiado ni un poquito. Si esta mentalidad persiste en ISKCON los niños en nuestras escuelas seguirán sufriendo frecuentemente de abuso sexual. Fin del texto de Bhaktin Miriam. Notas ---- Si desea quejarse o dar su opinión acerca de este sitio, escriba un comentario más abajo o escríbanos un email a blupeados@hotmail.com Esta página fue creada en septiembre de 2004 y actualizada varias veces, hasta octubre de 2008. Véase también * Tabla de contenidos de este sitio web Blupeados.